


Meeting Again, Together Again, Whole Again

by Doryflory



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Smut, Romance, middle-earth, they're in LOVE and I'll always fight for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doryflory/pseuds/Doryflory
Summary: Sam and Frodo loved each other. This is a quick tale of how their feelings came, grew, changed… and stayed.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, a small bit of Sam Gamgee/Rose Cotton, implied but not confirmed Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee/Rose Cotton for a small part
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Meeting Again, Together Again, Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

> Learning that Sam eventually travels to Valinor as well has changed my feelings about the canon ending forever! Knowing that they reunite again makes me just *clenches fist* so happy. I love Sam and Frodo so much, and I wanted to write a story about their relationship from the beginning to that very end in Valinor.
> 
> Though this fic is mostly compliant with the books, I inserted some elements from the movies that I loved~!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

He wouldn’t say they were _friends_ – it’s not like he’d invited Sam to his good-bye dinner party – but there had never been any ill feelings between the two. If anything, Frodo enjoyed the quiet moments in which only Sam’s shears were audible from just outside the window, or the mornings and evenings when they greeted each other with a “good morning” or “good night” and an easily followed “lovely weather today” or “did you sleep well, Mr. Frodo?”

They weren’t friends, per se, but Frodo did really, really like Sam. It was fun having him around and he was incredibly loyal. But they had always been neighbours and master-and-gardener, not much else than that.

The opportunity for this to change arrived that particular day Gandalf hauled Sam through the window and into the room where the wizard had been discussing important matters with Frodo. The instant smile which appeared on Frodo’s face as soon as he saw Sam was wide and beautiful. Although he’d heard serious and dark news just a minute before, he felt a tinkling laugh escape his throat when Gandalf pretended to threaten Sam.

The wizard’s proposal of Sam joining Frodo on his adventure brought Frodo nothing but joy. The prospect of having Sam by his side all the way to Rivendell suddenly made it all a much less tedious-looking endeavour.

As of then, he didn’t think much about this obvious fondness for his gardener. They’d known each other for years and were both well-respected and friendly hobbits; it made sense that they would get along. It wasn’t until they were well on their way that things began to shift in his heart.

*

And not only for Frodo: Sam, too, began to take note of his affection for his master.

The younger hobbit had always treasured his job as the Baggins’ gardener, but he’d always assumed it was because he got to spend days outside in the beautiful garden of honourable hobbits. Along the way, however, he began to realise it might’ve been because of something different: Frodo was a wise and attractive hobbit who, despite being some years older, appeared Sam’s own age. Frodo’s kindness was simply unparalleled, and Sam had gotten very attached as a result. It wasn’t unlikely that Sam loved his job so much because of the person he was working for, though the possibility hadn’t often crossed his mind.

Once they were on the road, and Sam learned more about Frodo’s task, he began to understand just how badly he wanted to stay by his master’s side, and protect him whenever possible.

As Sam’s world changed, from revolving around flowers, pipe-weed and good food, to the emotional and physical well-being of his newfound favourite person, their dynamics, too, shifted soon enough.

In all likelihood, his desire to take care of Frodo initially stemmed from a sense of duty. Not only was he used to years of employment in the Baggins family and therefore had a mind to check up on him, he had also made a promise to the Elves that he would never leave him. Since that was the deal, he was willing to go to whatever lengths to be there for Frodo at all times.

With dark riders, hidden spies and cloaked Men watching them constantly, it was no wonder that Sam started placing Frodo’s care above his own. He was always looking out for Frodo, no matter the place; whether hidden between tree roots with evil horsemen on their tail, or surrounded by foul-looking folk who seemed to peer at them from every corner, or travelling over dark and unknown roads that never seemed to lead anywhere, he would always take note of Frodo’s well-being.

But eventually his eyes also trailed to Frodo in times of complete security, like when they were safe in warm beds or protected by magical forests, and it was harder to find an explanation for that.

When soft looks, gentle shoulder touches and whispered “thank you”s became increasingly common to their interactions, he began to notice how much the emotional distance between them had decreased. He could feel his heart speed up when their eyes met for no reason, could feel his cheeks heat up when his hands came in contact with Frodo’s, could feel a smile on his face whenever Frodo said his name in that soft tone no one else had ever called him in.

Certainly, it would be alright to admit to himself that he’d started to love Frodo Baggins dearly, would it not?

*

Frodo himself seemed aware rather soon what his feelings for Sam meant, though he took care not to jump to conclusions too swiftly. The moment he realised that he indeed loved Sam was when he’d tried to leave the Company to travel to Mordor alone, and Sam had almost sacrificed his life in order to stay with him. Frodo saved Sam from the water, watched and listened as Sam tearfully promised to never leave him, and felt his heart flow over. He knew it then: loving Sam was good, warm, sweet, and very much the right thing to do. He hugged Sam tight and expressed how glad he was to have him with him.

But it never crossed his mind to ever explain his feelings to Sam or hope they’d be reciprocated; he had slightly more pressing matters at hand, so he settled for loving Sam in silence. Despite this, the soft touches, caring glances and grateful smiles never ceased. Every single interaction with Sam filled his heart with joy and love, and sometimes managed to take over the Ring’s darkness completely. He had probably never loved anyone in this manner before, and he was grateful to know how it felt, grateful to be able to keep the person in question this close to him, for months on end.

*

For Sam, it had never been, and would never be about receiving the same kind of love from Frodo in return. All he cared for was keeping Frodo safe from harm, safe from the dangers that were lurking from all sides, safe from the psychological pressure that the Ring was exerting on Frodo’s mind, and, most of all, safe from that nasty, two-faced creature that had joined them on their travels and had certainly set its mind on killing his master.

He would never leave Frodo, even if it were to cost him his life.

*

Danger pressed against them from all corners of the landscape: Gollum was watching them during the night, soldiers of Gondor questioned them, Nazgûl were always on the road searching for them. Yet they managed to cross Ithilien and reach the Cross-roads of the Fallen King, from where they approached Minas Morgul. Gollum then guided them to the dark tunnel of Cirith Ungol, which they needed to brave in order to reach Mordor.

Grasping each other’s hands so as to not lose one other, Frodo and Sam entered the caves.

But fate, aided by the vicious Gollum, made them separate nonetheless, and the demon spider Shelob took her chance to strike and take Frodo away from Sam’s arms. Sam was more than heartbroken when he thought his master was no more; he wept and wept, incapable of letting go of Frodo’s hand. Then, with all his effort, he took the Ring under his wing, planning to finish the journey by himself and then return to Frodo’s side and never leave again – until he learned that Frodo was merely paralysed and still very much alive. Cursing himself for his foolishness, he kept the Ring on his finger and chased the Orcs that were kidnapping his master.

*

The first time they kissed was when Sam rescued Frodo from the orcs’ clutches in the tower of Cirith Ungol. Frodo, locked up in one of the stronghold’s higher chambers, had been plagued by dark dreams and evil visitors, but a flicker of light had passed through his vision when he heard Sam’s soft singing from below. Despite fearing it was still all a dream, he opened his mouth and gave a weak answer – which earned him a whack from a whip.

Sam, hearing the horrible sound of the attack, realised what had happened and became filled with rage. He raced up the ladder, got rid of the orc who had performed the assault and found Frodo there near the wall.

For a moment every aspect of their dark reality – their fight with Shelob, the building full dead orcs, the Ring around Sam’s neck, the fact they were in _Mordor_ – was overshadowed by their immense relief upon finding each other again. After exchanging a few words of bliss, the kiss came as naturally to them as any other loving gesture had done so far.

It was Sam who initiated it. Holding Frodo gently in his arms, he leaned down and kissed his master on the lips. And Frodo responded, clutching Sam’s arms and keeping him close, accepting him fully by leaning into the touch. It was a long kiss, a lingering kiss, warm and gentle yet serious and eager. Many thoughts and emotions that had never been spoken out loud poured from one mind to the other, via those two pairs of pliant lips that never wanted to part from each other again.

They couldn’t stay in that tower forever though, no matter how much they both wanted time to stop so they could spend hours feeling each other’s touch at last. Danger would soon arrive and they needed to get out of here before it did.

It pained Sam to have to return the Ring to his master – not because he wanted to keep it for himself, but because he knew the heaviness of the burden. He wanted nothing more than to spare Frodo the hardships, but there was nothing he could do.

“You can’t come between me and this doom,” Frodo had said, and Sam understood.

Now that they were back together, their hearts had risen again. The two made preparations and returned to the entrance of the tower, where they broke through the dark gate obstructing them and entered the lands of Mordor for real.

*

Once they’d escaped their pursuers, they had a considerably smooth journey through the cleft that ran along the east side of the Morgai; but the physical and mental torment wouldn’t leave them alone: dreams of fire plagued Frodo’s mind when he was asleep, and threatening shadows veiled his vision when he was awake. Still, the hobbits were strengthened by their mutual affection and managed to journey on for several days.

They held hands, a _lot_ , and spoke in soft voices about (among many other things) what had transpired during their separation. Words couldn’t describe how Frodo felt upon hearing what Sam had gone through to save him – but the way he pinched Sam’s fingers conveyed fully how much he cared about Sam and how glad he was to have him at his side again. When their mental and physical states allowed it, they shared warm hugs and soft kisses that helped keeping their spirits high. They slept close together, pressed against each other’s sides, and often awoke hand in hand.

After their reunion, Sam hadn’t stopped taking care of Frodo for even a second. He subtly gave Frodo parts of his own share of food and water, made sure Frodo was warm, and repeatedly folded his own cloak into a comfortable pillow for his master to sleep on. Sam knew Frodo would’ve protested if he found out about Sam’s abstinence from food, which is why he made sure not to draw attention to it. Sam would do anything in his power to keep Frodo alive and comfortable.

Unbeknownst to Sam, it would have been the exact reverse if the Ring didn’t constantly weigh Frodo down; Frodo took note of Sam’s limitless caring (except for the food part) but often found himself too tired to object, and therefore accepted the service with slight reluctance.

Despite how much they wished that they could take their time to rest together, the last stage of their journey was approaching and they couldn’t linger a second longer than necessary. Frodo’s hope was as good as gone, but Sam’s was strong enough for the both of them and they trotted on, dreading what might lay ahead.

Misfortune befell them again when they exited the valley: they were spotted by two _uruks_ leading a line of orcs and were forced to join in the march to the Isenmouthe. Exhaustion gnawed at their bodies as they stumbled along, but once several troops joined in front of the gate and a fight broke out over who was to enter Udûn first, the uproar allowed for them to escape and find a safe space in a pit away from the road.

*

The last phase of their journey was more than heavy. They managed to reach Orodruin without being spotted by their enemies, but the mental and physical damage inflicted upon both of them – especially Frodo – was so much that even their feelings for each other could no longer help them push forward. Still Sam took care of his master: he kept holding Frodo’s hands, kept warming him with his arms, kept feeding him food and water from his own share. Frodo had lost all his strength by the time they arrived at the foot of the mountain, and Sam carried Frodo up the slope until they arrived at the path trailing to the entrance of Sauron’s forge, Sammath Naur, or the Chambers of Fire.

But that was not the end. The sudden reappearance of Gollum, the power of the Ring that managed to overtake Frodo, and the fight between the two that ended in Frodo losing a finger all caused for a chaotic and stressful final phase of the Quest.

Once Gollum had fallen into the fiery pit of the volcano, taking the cursed Ring with him, everything was over at last. The Ring’s influence on Frodo disappeared completely, and he returned to his former self. The relief Sam felt upon realising that his master was finally free of the horrible burden made him fall to his knees with relief, and for a moment his entire world was well again.

“I am glad that you are here with me,” Frodo said earnestly. “Here at the end of all things, Sam.”

“Yes, I am with you, Master,” Sam answered, taking Frodo’s wounded hand and placing it gently against his chest. “And you’re with me. And the journey’s finished.”

Even though they both felt they wouldn’t get very far, they still attempted to get away from the entrance. The volcano was erupting and bursting with cracks and fissures, from which heavy fumes poured into the sky. Lava came from the inside and rolled down the slopes, approaching fast.

The hobbits had just reached an ashen hill at the foot of the mountain when the world caved in, leaving no more paths for them to take. Exhaustion, despair, or just the smoke and hot ash falling on top of them made them eventually collapse. Still they held onto each other’s hands, refusing to let go.

*

They were saved by the eagles and slept for about two weeks – healing after a treatment provided by Gondor’s next king – until they awoke in a beech-grove in fair Ithilien. Gandalf was the first person they saw, and they were both ecstatic to find out he was still alive. They met king-to-be Aragorn in the Field of Cormallen, where the hobbits were honoured with many praises and songs.

At night there was a huge feast, where they met the others of the Fellowship: Legolas and Gimli, Merry and Pippin, and many people they had never seen before, like Éomer, who had become king of Rohan after Théoden had perished on the Pelennor Fields.

After most of the festivities were over, everyone of the Company except Aragorn gathered below the rustling branches of the trees and talked for hours, sharing updates and recounting all the experiences others had missed out on.

Frodo and Sam had been in a merry mood for the entire day, and it held up even when everyone went to bed. The two hobbits, tired but unwilling to sleep, wandered between the trees for some time, now and then whispering together, now and then walking in flustered silence. Sam had withheld himself from holding Frodo’s hand for the day, but now his palms were itching to touch those of his master. They felt cold without Frodo’s familiar warmth, but for some reason he was too shy to reach out.

Technically Frodo didn’t need Sam’s support anymore, now that the Quest was over and he was basically healed. Sam no longer needed to ensure Frodo that he was there for him and that he wouldn’t leave, but he still _wanted_ to… His desire to be with Frodo would probably never fade, but he wasn’t sure to what extent it would be alright to let his master know. They _did_ kiss a couple of times back in Mordor, so perhaps Frodo felt the same?

While Sam was having this inner debate, Frodo halted near a tree and gazed to the thin, southward-flowing stream that ran through Ithilien to the Anduin. The moonlight made the surface glitter with silver specks, which caught his attention.

Sam stopped next to him, nervously wringing his hands.

“You’ve been quiet, Sam,” Frodo said, his eyes still on the stream. “Even though you were so giddy all day.”

Sam jumped. “Begging your pardon, Mr. Frodo… I was just wondering if I could hold your hand.”

Frodo turned his head to look at him. “It’s not like you asked all those times before.”

For a moment Sam was terrified that this meant he wouldn’t be allowed to, but then Frodo presented his hand in front of him. Sam quickly grasped it and intertwined their fingers. He blushed and looked away, which piqued Frodo’s interest.

“Are you nervous?” Frodo asked, surprise present in his voice.

“…No.”

A smile tugged at Frodo’s lips, and he took a step closer. “Whatever for?”

Sam realised Frodo wasn’t going to let him off the hook, so he lowered his head and mumbled, “Just to be alone… with you, Mr. Frodo. In this beautiful world in which everything is finally back to how it should be…”

His words effectively warmed Frodo’s heart. He brushed his thumb over the back of Sam’s hand in the hopes that the younger hobbit would look at him. “We were alone for days; you weren’t nervous then?”

Semi-reluctantly Sam glanced back at Frodo, and turned even redder upon seeing his master so near. “I was. But all was different then; the Ring was there and we had other things on our minds. Now that all's well again… now that _you_ are well again, well… My mind just can’t focus on anything else than you, Master.”

Frodo hummed and muttered, “Good thing it doesn’t have to, then.”

The tone in Frodo’s voice made Sam’s nerves increase tenfold, but also aroused a sudden wave of bravery. Sam placed himself in front of Frodo so that the latter stood with his back against the tree, and moved in to close the space between them. “May I, Master?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” Frodo whispered, and at last Sam bridged the distance and pressed his lips to Frodo’s.

They kissed for minutes on end, there against the tree. Sam’s hands held Frodo’s face, while Frodo’s fingers were entangled in Sam’s curls. They were chest to chest, not a centimetre of air between them. Occasionally Sam turned his head to kiss Frodo’s cheeks or neck, and the soft breaths and soft “Sam”s his actions drew from Frodo’s mouth turned a switch he didn’t know he had.

But his lips always found their way back to Frodo’s, so that he could feel his master’s affection in return.

When sudden desires they hadn’t experienced before rose to their hearts, Frodo broke the kiss and placed a hand against Sam’s chest.

“We should go back to the tent,” he panted.

“But, master—” Sam prepared to protest, but the look in Frodo’s eyes silenced him.

“We’d best continue there.”

Now realising Frodo intended for this to be only the beginning of their night, Sam took a step back and nodded eagerly. The hobbits hurried back to their tent, which stood a bit away from the others, and went inside. There the love they’d been feeling for each other reached its culmination, and they held each other until deep into the night.

*

But things changed once they were back in the Shire.

As the days passed by, Frodo began to realise how difficult it was going to be for him to return to his old life: the wounds inflicted by the Witch King and Shelob had left incurable damage, and on October 6th and March 13th, the anniversaries of the attacks, he fell ill and had to relive the horrible pain and darkness of those days.

Socialising with others no longer did him much good, and he often found himself alone in his study, working on the Red Book of Westmarch that he’d received from Bilbo. Although he knew that the emotional distance between him and Sam was increasing again – Sam had, after all, taken on lots of duties for the restoration of the Shire and was often out and about, keeping himself busy – it was hard for him to try and change that.

Besides, he didn’t want to worry Sam; he concealed his thoughts and didn’t inform him of the instances he’d fallen ill from the memories of their journey.

When he asked Sam to move in with him, he discovered just how much the mental gap between them had widened: that afternoon he learned of the fleeting, unexpressed love that had been between Sam and Rosie Cotton before they left on the quest, and after reuniting with her, Sam had felt the spark of that love rekindle more powerfully than he’d expected – and had received Rosie’s love in return. But he hadn’t stopped loving Frodo, so now there were _two_ hobbits dearer to him than life itself, and he didn’t know whether to move in with Frodo or marry Rosie. Frodo, though a little pained by this change of circumstances, provided the solution: why not do both?

So Sam married Rosie on May 1st, and then both of them came to live with Frodo in Bag End.

Things were good, for a while. The Shire was blossoming with trees and flowers, all hobbits were healthier than ever, and every house was filled with warmth, love and good food. Especially Bag End: Sam never ceased to take care of Frodo, and he had no trouble dividing his attention among his two favourite hobbits.

Rosie knew of Sam and Frodo’s past and the love between them, and didn’t mind it one bit. After all, she’d known of the fondness Sam felt for Frodo before they set out on their journey and was far from surprised to find out how the two had grown closer during the trip. She had faith in Sam and his love for her, which is why she felt comfortable enough with these arrangements. Indeed, things were better than they’d been for a long time.

And yet Frodo felt himself letting go of his love for Sam, just like in the beginning: he loved Sam quietly and secretly, ignoring the pain he felt when he saw the love between the married couple or Rosie’s pregnant belly. He didn’t want to burden Sam with this – if anyone deserved to be happy, it was him, and so Frodo continued to hide his feelings.

Contrary to what Frodo had hoped, the darkness that the Ring had left inside his mind never fully vanished. Whereas Sam, Pippin and Merry had been able to return to the Shire life without much trouble, smoking pipe-weed and drinking with old friends, wandering through the hills and getting their lives back on track with high-ranking positions within the Four Farthings, Frodo always felt out of place. He didn’t really belong anywhere, which, according to his own heart, included Sam’s side. Sam’s life had continued beautifully, whereas his seemed to still dwell on the slopes of Mount Doom, exhaustion and fatigue always present. It became increasingly clear that it would be impossible for him to return to the life he’d had before the Quest of the Ring.

He found himself thinking of Arwen’s promise. Back in Gondor she had told him that he could take her place on one of the ships to the West, if he wished to. If his heart didn’t heal, he would still be able to find salvation in the Undying Lands. He began to think that, perhaps, it was the only right thing to do.

*

Sam had been content with the developments of their shared life in the Shire. He was living together with the two hobbits he loved the most in the entire world and even had a child on the way. He could picture it fully: him, Frodo and Rosie taking care of the little hobbit with the three of them. It was a vision of the future that brought him to happy tears whenever he thought about it too deeply.

Elanor was born on March 25th, exactly two years after the Ring had been destroyed, and Sam couldn’t believe how lucky he was. It was a wonderful age for him, and he hoped that his life would be filled with many such blissful years to come. Most of all, he was grateful that after all this time he was able to do what he’d promised so long ago: to never leave Frodo’s side. And he never planned to, either.

*

But that promise became hard to keep when the choice was taken from his hands. By none other than Frodo himself.

It wasn’t until they were at the Grey Havens that Frodo informed Sam of his plans. For a moment Sam couldn’t believe that this meant Frodo was to leave Middle-earth for good, but then the realisation dawned, and it was as if his world shattered to pieces.

He first blamed himself, for loving Rosie and trying his best to make it work between the three of them. Of course it wouldn’t have worked; what was he thinking? He couldn’t keep Frodo by his side while hurting him every day! He was well aware Frodo loved no one but him, and here he was married to someone else and expecting him to help them care for his children. How could he?

But Frodo promised him it hadn’t been his fault. He had been feeling restless and discontent for reasons that had nothing to do with Sam. He just needed to leave everything behind and move on to another life. Frodo made sure Sam understood this, that there was no need for his dear gardener to live with any feelings of guilt. Hard as it was, Sam promised he’d try not to take this upon himself.

It was against his nature to let Frodo go somewhere without him. Frodo saw the sadness in Sam’s eyes at the thought of being left behind, so he told him that perhaps, one day, Sam would be able to come as well, since he had born the Ring too. First, however, Sam would have to be one and whole for many years to come; there were so many things left for him to do and to enjoy. For Frodo this was no longer possible; the wounds were too deep to heal.

“But how can I ever be whole without you, Mr. Frodo?” Sam whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. Tears fell through the lids and dropped to the floor.

“You’ll be alright, Sam,” Frodo said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You have Rose, and Elanor, and many other children that will come after. Your hands and wits will be needed everywhere.”

Sam clearly doubted that, but no more words could pass his lips. It cost him all his strength not to break down in sobs.

They hugged each other so tight, for minutes on end, trying to exchange thousands of words left unsaid. Sam could stay like this for decades if fate let him.

But Frodo was the first to let go, and Sam was simply inconsolable. His master meant the world to him, and watching him leave was the hardest thing he would have to face in all the years he were to live in the Shire still.

Frodo gently took Sam’s face in his hands, got on tiptoes and kissed his forehead. The kiss lingered for several heavy seconds, until he leaned back and they locked eyes. Frodo’s heart broke for Sam, but he knew now that nothing here would be able to heal him, not even Sam and his undying love.

He smiled sadly. “Tell Rose I’m sorry,” he whispered, before leaning in and kissing Sam on the mouth. Sam didn’t protest – if anything, he leaned into the kiss and prolonged it as much as he could. Frodo was, again, the first to stop, and after their eyes connected for one last time, he turned aside.

And Frodo stepped onto the ship, and he sailed away. Sam couldn’t leave the harbour even when the ship had been out of sight for hours. Night fell, and even then he couldn’t find it within himself to part. Merry and Pippin were eventually the ones to help him back on his way home. He returned to Bag End on October 6th, exactly three years after Frodo had been stabbed on Weathertop.

*

A couple of confusing years followed for Sam. He missed Frodo with every fibre of his being, but his new family and all the Shire duties that were placed upon his shoulders called for his full attention. It was during quiet moments in which all was peaceful that his mind wandered to his former master. He dreamt of Frodo and of their adventures, of those beautiful blue eyes and that smooth skin, a softer hand holding his and never intending to let go. Each time he dreamt like that, he woke with wet cheeks.

He couldn’t always be torn in two, yet his heart was making quite the effort to remain so.

His life went on, and years passed. He grew older, had more children, performed many important duties, got re-elected as mayor of the Shire several times over, became a grandfather, and still his love for Frodo didn’t waver.

In the year 1482 of the Shire Reckoning, 61 years after the eventful year in which Elanor was born and Frodo left Middle-earth, Rosie Cotton passed away on Mid-year’s Day.

It wasn’t long after that Sam received an unexpected visitor: Círdan, the Elf that had been awaiting them at the Grey Havens the day that Frodo, Gandalf and Bilbo sailed away. Despite that it had been a very long time, Sam still recognised him; after all, he remembered pretty much everything from that day much more vividly than he desired.

Except for one thing, apparently – Frodo’s words after Sam had asked whether he could come as well: “No, Sam. Not yet anyway, not further than the Havens. Though you too were a Ring-bearer, if only for a little while. Your time may come.”

Once he realised that his time had now indeed arrived, his heart was instantly filled with one, single wish.

“Is Master Frodo Baggins still there, in the West?” he asked, hands trembling anxiously.

“I am certain of it,” was Círdan’s reply.

With that news, Sam sprang out of bed and began to collect his belongings.

After saying goodbye to his many children and grandchildren, he left Bag End on September 22nd, one day after he and Frodo set out for the Havens 61 years prior. His oldest daughter, Elanor, accompanied him, and he handed her the Red Book so that she could finish it.

The Havens had always been a cursed site in his Frodo-missing dreams, but as he arrived for the second time in his life and caught sight of the smooth buildings and beautiful harbour, he didn’t hate it as much. He stepped onto the ship with an energy he hadn’t felt in a very long time, and the whole trip towards the West his heart was beating wildly. Would he really see his master again?

*

Frodo, on the other side of the ocean, had been living among the Elves and the others who had been granted a spot on a ship. Gandalf and Bilbo had both travelled to the West with him, and it did him good to be among them and recollect the past when needed. Valinor was a beautiful and peaceful place, filled with light, music, and kind hearts. He had been healing slowly but steadily.

But he never forgot about Sam. His heart longed for the hobbit whenever he was alone; every night and every day he wished he could see him again.

On a certain blessed day, Gandalf visited him in his chambers and asked him to come down to Tol Eressëa’s impressive harbour.

Frodo asked him what was going on, but Gandalf wouldn’t spoil anything. Though he had this strange little smile around his lips, that Frodo curiously studied as they descended the many stairs.

A ship was just mooring the shimmering pier when they arrived. Frodo halted and watched the gangway fall down onto the stone.

And Samwise Gamgee stepped down.

Frodo froze as if struck by lightning. In the back of his mind he had always known there was a possibility Sam would follow him, but he had always been too wary to trust in hope. He had been prepared to pass on without meeting Sam again, despite how it would have saddened him.

It seemed there was no need for those sombre thoughts anymore.

Sam hauled his cargo onto his back before commenting on how he hadn’t been able to do that for years; as part of the healing process, Valinor restored its residents to their strongest physical form so they could live comfortably until it was their time to move on. Sam now looked exactly the same as when Frodo had left him on the shore of the Grey Havens, and many warm memories came rushing to Frodo’s mind.

The only person he’d ever loved with all his heart, the person who’d been by his side throughout every impossible stage of his journey to Mordor, was finally back in his life.

Sam’s gaze landed on Frodo, and he stopped moving completely. Their eyes were locked for seconds that felt like hours, incapable of believing that they were meeting again.

“Sam…” Frodo said at last, taking steps forward with fidgeting hands. “Is it really you?”

“It is, Mr. Frodo,” Sam replied, smiling softer than he’d done in years. “I’ve come at last.”

Both were reminded then of their reunion in a dark tower in a darker land, when seeing the other’s face was like finding the sun in a lightless world. They experienced something similar now: for Sam, it felt like his life was finally moving forward again; for Frodo, it was as if an invisible mist was lifted from his eyes. The weather in Valinor had always been beautiful, but only now Frodo noticed it for the first time.

“I’ve missed you like mad,” Sam continued softly, shyly readjusting his giant backpack.

There was nothing more than a metre between them now.

“So have I you,” Frodo confessed, voice barely more than a whisper.

“I was wondering if you’d mind seeing me here, after all that transpired between us back in Bag End…” Sam bashfully scratched the side of his head. “But as soon as I learned I could come after you, it was the only thing I could think of. So here I am. This means I can fulfil my promise after all!”

A warm smile spread across Frodo’s face, and it was so beautiful that Sam felt his heart skip a beat. “Oh Sam...”

The two threw themselves forward into the other’s embrace, and they held each other for so long that their bystanders got bored and left the harbour. They found themselves whispering each other’s names over and over and felt the warm tears that involuntarily streamed down their cheeks.

They were together again, and this fact was never going to change.

When they leaned back they kissed each other warmly, years of yearning and longing disappearing with this single touch.

Then Frodo pressed his face against Sam’s shoulder, and could finally say it.

“I love you, Sam.”

He felt Sam’s sturdy hand in his curls. “I love you too, Mr. Frodo. Haven’t stopped for a day since I started.”

Frodo smiled through his tears, and clutched Sam’s free hand tightly.

As they strode over the pier back to the island, side by side like they’d done for so many years in the past, it finally felt like their hearts were whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this far, thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts if you had any, and maybe till next time. ^^


End file.
